


Just Beautiful

by containedmultitudes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink Bingo 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/containedmultitudes/pseuds/containedmultitudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kink_bingo, prompt "guns" -- which in the HPverse are wands, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beautiful

Title: Just Beautiful  
Author: [](http://sapphiretragedy.livejournal.com/profile)**sapphiretragedy/diggingupophelia/containedmultitudes**  
Summary: For kink_bingo, prompt "guns" -- which in the HPverse are wands, of course.  
Paring: Minvera/Tom  
Rating: Mature

Minerva stood stark naked and stock still in the center of the dungeon. Her body betrayed her and shivered involuntarily against both the chill of the dungeon and the Dark magic, barely controlled by its wielder, sparking from the tip of Tom's wand as it ghosted over her naked flesh.

"Tom," she said, her voice broken by the steadying breaths she needed to focus on keeping her composure. "This is dangerous."

Tom smirked, but did not stop moving the wand over her body. He passed it over her collar bone and over the round, pert mounds of her breasts, taking his time to ghost the tip of his wand over her nipples. He felt his trousers tighten as she sucked in a breath and struggled to keep a moan from escaping her throat.

Minerva closed her eyes and savored the surge of magic, that felt like lightening crackles, as Tom pulled it across her body. The power danced across her flesh, alighting sensations in her skin and burrowing deep beneath her smooth flesh into the complicated core of her magical center. This game awakened magical impulses that Minerva had never imagined, let alone read about.

"You like that," Tom said. It wasn't a question. He spoke it as though it were a command.

When the tip of his wand finally ghosted across the ends of her pubic hair, Minerva hissed and bucked her hips forward impatiently. "Please," she begged.

Tom ignored her please. "Stay. Still," he said. "One false move - one incorrect flick of my wrist, and the curse will escape my control and kill you."

In response, Minerva twisted her hips again, careful to keep her feet planted on the ground in an effort to force his hand lower on her body without making him jump. In response, he trailed the wand away from her center, letting it come to a rest in the hollow of her navel.

"I take it you no longer wish for me to stop," Tom said.

"No," she said.

"Good. Now, remember. Stay. Very. Still." He dropped his voice to a dark whisper. "Even the involuntary throes of orgasm could cause me to lose control. No matter what, you must not move -- unless, of course, you're willing to take the risk."

Then Tom pulled the wand away, breaking contact with Minerva's body, and ending the Killing Curse that had kept her on edge for the better part of an hour.

Before she could have a chance to protest, Tom was able to summon a chaise lounge and levitate her body onto it so that she was splayed before him. "Perfection," he said as he closed his eyes. He raised his arm in a high arc and uttered, "Avada Kedavra," and pointed the wand down at the ground to keep from putting Minerva directly in his path. It took him a moment to get the spell under his control so that it was possible to bring his wand into contact with Minerva's body. When the tip of his wand flared a steady green, he took a step toward Minerva and reminded her, "Be still."

He placed the wand on the flat of her stomach. Minerva held her body still, the steady rise and fall of her torso as she breathed was her only movement. She did allow herself to moan at the return of contact. He did not speak as he dragged the wand over her mons and around her labia and cause her legs to shake. The spell resisted being controlled, the green spark at the end of Tom's wand flared slightly, and Tom felt power surge within him. It took all his concentration to reign it in. "Steady," he snapped.

Minerva's response was to raise her hips and open her legs wider. Tom obliged her by dipping the tip of his wand in the slickness that made the light in his wand reflect before trailing his wand over her clit. She gasped in response. "More," she demanded.

Tom smirked. "Greedy little slut," he said as he dipped his wand into her center. He was mindful to keep the spell in check. Killing her was not in his plans, not today anyway.

Then, he pulled the wand away from her body, cutting her off from the sensation of the magic altogether. The spell was beginning to command him as much as he was commanding it; soon, the spell would be beyond his control. "You're so close," he said, speaking to the spell, to the witch wantonly displayed before him and the own desire in his body to control everything in his grasp.

Feeling the power of the wand begin to grow beyond something he would want to control, he brought the wand back to her clit and brought the wand rapidly over her. Minerva's back arched, her hands clawed at the upholstery of the chaise lounge, and the noises emitting from her throat were a constant thread of primal, guttural sounds.

He pulled the wand away, the spell hit the floor in a blinding flare of green light, and he released into his trousers.

"Beautiful," Tom said. "Just beautiful."


End file.
